


I'm yours

by Reronettie (Killianemma915)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Reronettie
Summary: Franco and Elizabeth have sexy times after he wakes up from the procedure.  NSFW like at all.
Relationships: Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the smuttiest thing I have written in a long time. I hope all the frizzies out there enjoy it.

When they came home from the hospital, Franco did not touch Elizabeth. When they went upstairs to bed that night, he made sure to keep his distance from her. Having Franco back was a miracle. Those first hours after he woke up in the hospital, were like a beautiful dream. Eventually, Elizabeth had to slowly break the news to him about all the things that had happened. The man he considered a brother was dead. The Drew who took over his body slept with someone who wasn't his wife. Now, it didn't seem like Franco was back at all. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but he was careful not to touch her. She battled for his return for four long months, and now he was here, but there was an enormous chasm between them. Liz could do nothing to bridge the gap. He said he needed time, and she was trying, but this was not getting any easier.  
"Franco." She said as she still lay awake around 2:30 in the morning. He shifted and rolled to look at her. His eyes were strangely hollow, and she didn't like it on him. He was usually so alive.  
"Please talk to me." He blanched as if the words had bitten him. She watched as a million expressions crossed his face. He took her hand in his. The sensation of his touch sent sparks to her toes.  
"I have no idea what to say." He explained. "This is a first for me. I say too much, that's my thing. Right now, I just... I can't find the right words."  
"You can tell me anything, and I will never fault or judge you. I know everything you did in the past, and I'm still right here. Babe, there is nothing you can say or do that will change anything between us." Though he was still trying to keep his distance, she pushed toward him. She forced her head to rest on his chest. He let out a near sob before pulling her against him. The lack of contact was killing him too. Elizabeth realized that he cried now. She held her body against his as he let go. He was crying in a way she had only seen him do one other time when he told her about Jim Harvey.  
"I don't deserve any of this." He glanced around the room. "I don't deserve you."  
"How can you say that?" Elizabeth wondered. "You are a hero Franco. You saved Cameron's life. You deserve to be happy."  
"I spent the last four months treating you and this family like strangers." He sobbed. "I..."  
"That was not you. your body was used, but you were not in control or conscious of anything that was happening. You don't remember; how can you beat yourself up for something you didn't do." She asked, trying to calm him. "What Drew Cain did when he was in control of your mind is not your fault."  
“That version of Drew chose to die for me. He can’t have been all bad.” Franco interrupted  
“He did eventually see reason. He realized that he wanted to give Bobby a chance to live, because of what had happened.” She paused. “I am forever grateful to him for that, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t do some truly terrible things to us.”  
"He slept with Kim, Elizabeth." He sputtered as if the words sickened him. "There is no excuse for this. I married you, and I promised to be faithful to you. I can't touch you without thinking about what I did."  
"I don't blame you, Franco. I would never blame you." She forced him to keep eye contact. "Kim violated you. You may not see things that way, but she did."  
"From what others have told me, Drew pursued Kim. " He managed. "Drew wanted to be with her."  
"Kim and Drew took away your choice." She said. "Drew didn't understand. He woke up in a strange place with a new face, but Kim. She understood this body belonged to you. She knew you were not really Drew, and she slept with you anyway. She is a despicable person, grief or not. You didn't deserve to be used."  
"It feels like Harvey all over again.” He admitted. He nearly started to sob again.  
“It should, something was done to you against your will.” Elizabeth paused. “This wasn’t you; I know with all of my heart that you would never have cheated on me. It wasn’t an affair Franco, it was a violation.”  
“I don't understand how you do that." He stared down at her; the tears stopped. His body loosened a little. It was nice to see the tension release.  
"Do what?" He shifted down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. It was a simple contact, but it made her heart ache. She missed his touch more than she realized. Franco was always touching her and holding her. If they were in the same room, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. The last four months felt like she was missing a limb. She relished in the closeness.  
"You always manage to make me picture things differently." He spoke directly into her ear now. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."  
"I just spent the last four months living that reality; I realize how horrible it is to lose you." She said. "I won't let you go, not ever."  
"I still wonder how someone so amazing, can love me this much." He said.  
"You are pretty amazing too." She whispered. "You sacrificed yourself to save Cameron, he isn't even your son, and you cared enough to do that for him. I am not the amazing one Franco, you are."  
"I know how important your boys are to you, and I love the kid." He admitted. "We might have our differences, but I love them all like they were my children, and a father can't let his son die if he can help. I did what any person in that situation would do."  
"You didn't have to do anything." She turned his head back to face her. Their eyes were locked now. The stiffness between them faded. Franco was holding her and rubbing her arm, in a way only Franco ever did.  
"Elizabeth." He said her name as if it was the most treasured word he had ever spoken. "I love you." The simple statement meant everything. He'd said those words to her hundreds of times over the years, but they were never as real or genuine.  
"I love you too." She didn't hesitate. She pulled him to her, kissing him gently at first, the kiss deepened quickly. It was like years had passed since they had touched like this, she wanted all of him. He rolled so he was on top of her, propping himself on his arms. He stared at her like she was the most valuable treasure in his world. "Please, it has been months, and I want you so badly..." His eyes darkened a little at her words, the way they always did when he was turned on. He said nothing. Instead, he pulled her into a long deep kiss. Fireworks were exploding inside her body, and she was hot everywhere. She needed to be closer to her husband.  
"My Elizabeth." He said the words softly as he kissed her ear. "I want to show you that no matter what has happened, there is no one else on this earth I want to be with." He kissed further down her neck at this. "It's you; no one else could ever make me feel like you do."  
"Please make love to me." She begged him; her eyes went glassy as he kissed the skin below her chin. He didn't hesitate. He knew what she wanted, and now he was touching her. She was relieved he still remembered everything she desired. She had made passionate love to men before Franco. But none of them was ever close to the way sex was with him. He understood her body in a way no man ever had. When they were together, it was never just about sexual desire. It was about an unbreakable love. Franco was the love of her life, and she was the love of his.  
He kissed as far down as he could with her shirt still on, then shifted slightly and helped her pull it off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he stared at her naked breasts with reverence. It was always shocking that a look could turn her on so much. Seconds later he was touching her again. His mouth found the space between her breast while he cupped them in his hands, twisting a nipple lightly in a way she loved.  
"Franco." She tried to pull his shirt off. He obliged her. She was shocked by how much fitter he was. Drew must have been working out a lot while in his body. While his ripped chest was gorgeous, a part of her missed him the way he was before.  
"You should take advantage now because you know my idea of working out is chasing the boys with Nerf guns." He laughed. He seemed a little surprised.  
"You do look good." She whispered into his ear. "But you always looked good to me." As she uttered the words, she nipped his earlobe. He groaned in pleasure. He always loved it when she played with his ears. She found her way to the drawstring of his pants, loosening them.  
She pulled them down with minimal effort and found him with her hand. He smiled and let out a little sigh of pleasure as she ran her hand up and down the length of him. He still had his boxers on, and he longed for her to touch his flesh. They both still wore too many clothes. He stood and pulled the pants and underwear down, revealing more of his gorgeous body to her. She licked her lips in anticipation. He moved back toward the bed, grabbing the waist of the tiny silk pajama shorts she was wearing and pulling them off. They were both naked now. He didn't lay back in the bed with her. Instead, he shifted kissing the ball of her foot, then her calf, and up to her inner thigh. She knew what he wanted to do. She had never been with a man who enjoyed pleasuring her until Franco Baldwin. As much as she loved that, she wanted something else right now.  
"Later." She stared him in the eyes. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and he seemed to understand. "Right now, I need to be with you."  
"If you are sure." He said. Her hand found his length again.  
"I want you inside of me." He moved so he was lying next to her. He placed his large hand between them feeling to see if she was ready for him. Franco looked shocked when she rolled so she was on top of him. Elizabeth wanted to show him exactly how much she missed him. She held him lining him up with her entrance. She rubbed back and forth a few times, not quite, letting him in. The teasing had him nearly screaming. Then she finally sank, letting him enter her at last. They let out a combined sigh of relief. It had been far too long, and she needed to adjust to having him inside her again. She opened her closed eyes and glanced at him as she began to move. His gorgeous hazel eyes locked with hers. She set a slow torturous pace, neither of them breaking eye contact as they moved together. She kept it that way for a long time, trying to make this moment last. When neither of them could stand it anymore, Franco began to thrust up into her. A few seconds later, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her body. He flipped them over carefully, not wanting to break their connection. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back as her husband drove into her faster. She tried to turn her face, but he grabbed her head and forced her to maintain eye contact.  
"I'm yours." He said as he continued. The words surprised her. She nodded in agreement, understanding he needed to remind her that what Drew had done didn't change anything. She pulled his mouth to hers. Elizabeth was so close to her orgasm that the tremors were starting to take over. He was close, too, as his movement grew more and more erratic. He was the only man who gave her an orgasm every single time they made love. He stuck his hand between them, finding the spot that made her see stars. It took three strokes before she clenched around him. She realized a second later he was emptying inside of her. Their foreheads came together as they rode out the wave.  
"I'm yours, too." She said as he rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. He knew she needed to clean up, but he couldn't let her go. Suddenly she made a dawning realization. Her reaction must have shown because he peered at her with alarm.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"No, babe, nothing could ever be wrong when I'm in your arms like this." She grinned. "It's just with everything that has happened... I forgot something important."  
"What?" His face was full of genuine concern.  
"I got my IUD removed because it was at the end of five years, and I experienced a lot of pain when they took it out. Do you remember?"  
"Yeah." He said. "Was that a few days before..." Franco trailed off, not wanting to talk about having his mind wiped.  
"Yes, they were supposed to replace it the same day, but my doctor scheduled me to come back a few days later because of the pain." She paused. "With the stress of what happened, I forgot to go back in."  
"Are you telling me I just had unprotected sex with my wife," Franco grinned. He gave her a mock frown of horror. If she could have reached the pillows, she would have hit him with one.  
"Yeah." She smiled, relieved he was taking it so well.  
"Good, because our daughter is going to be beautiful." Elizabeth was shocked by those words. She didn't know how to respond.  
"I might not even be pregnant, and it could always be a boy if I were." She spoke calmly.  
"Nope, I refuse to let the universe give you another boy." He teased as he pulled her close again, cupping her face in his hands. "And as to the not being pregnant... We can always keep trying."  
"I think I might like having a daughter." She giggled, and with that, he was kissing her again.


End file.
